The Princess of Music and Light
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: What if there was a eighth Princess of Heart, and what if she wasn't originally from the world she lives in? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Celestial Revyateil: Hello and welcome to "The Princess of Music and Light". And I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Uta no Prince-sama , Disney, Square Enix, nor any other stuff on here, only her OCs.

Summary: What if there was an 8th Princess of Hearts, and what if she wasn't originally from the world she lives in? An evil and dark presence suddenly appears at Saotome Gakuen. A man with silver hair threatens Haruka that if she didn't go with him peacefully, then the world will be attack by the Heartless and he would also kill her friends. Haruka with no choose if she didn't want the world to be attack by the Heartless or the people close to her being hurt because of her goes with the man. Warning has heavy reverse harem (seven guys x Haruka).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hey Haruka you don't look so good, is everything alright?" Tomochika asked Haruka. Haruka looks at her best friend with a tired expression.

"I'm okay Tomo-chan, it's just that I'm just feeling tired lately…" Haruka replies and Tomochika's expression turns concern.

"If you say so, and I am somewhat still can't believe that you picked all 6 of them!" Tomochika said and Haruka smiles at her.

"Well I didn't want to break any of their hearts and besides I…" Haruka then looks down at her feet, cheeks flushed.

Tomochika eyes widened like eggs. "Don't tell me you-" Before Tomochika could finish her sentence, a ringing sound interrupts her. It was Tomochika's cell phone that was ringing. "Let me get that." Tomochika said and grabs her cell phone. Tomochika flips it open and puts the cell phone near her right ear.

Haruka sighs and looks at the sunset. It reminded her of when she, her mother, and father would either watch the sunset at the horizon, or the starry night sky together. She then touches the middle of her uniform and clenches it. Underneath the clothing was a pendant in the shape of a g-clef, the color of it was a midnight blue. The pendant hung from a simple silver foxtail chain, which was resting in the middle of her chest. Haruka then let's go of her shirt when Tomochika ends her phone call.

"Who was it?" Haruka asked and Tomochika turns to Haruka.

"It was Yajima-kun, and he asked me if I could come over so that we can get our graduation audition song done." Tomochika replied, and then she looks towards Haruka.

"Don't worry about me Tomo-chan, I'm just going to take a nap that's all." Haruka said.

"Alright if you say so…" Tomochika said a bit worried for her best friend, before she exits their dorm room. After Tomochika left Haruka glances over to the light pink roses Jinguji gave her two days ago, were place in a glass vase. The roses then quickly decaying right before her eyes, and soon enough they were a slightly dark peach color.

* * *

><p>"So this is where the eighth Princess of Hearts has been hiding." A silver haired man with dark tan skin murmured as he steps out of a Corridor of Darkness that disappeared as soon as he stepped out of it.<p>

"Hmph, did her mother really didn't think I wouldn't find her sooner or later?" The silver haired man said to himself as he looks around his surroundings.

"Now then...I wonder where she is hiding…"

* * *

><p>'Oh no he's here..!' Haruka thought as she felt something dark and evil appear out of nowhere.<p>

'What should I do? Grandma is far away training her student at the house, while I'm here at Saotome Gakuen…' Haruka pondered. She needed to ever try to get rid of the presence that suddenly appeared, or she had to try and get out of the Saotome Gakuen without being seen to get her grandma. She sighed, it looked like that she to get rid of the evil and dark presence. It was a good thing that it the sun had set and the skies turning dark.

'It looks like I have no choice, but to try and defeat it…' Haruka thought and nibbles her lips. This would be her first real fight against something she may or may not defeat, and she was nervous. Haruka stands up and heads for her wooden closet. She then opens up the wooden closet and pulls out a kimono theme dress. The dress was white and it had blue trims, not only that but around the waist area was an azure colored obi. Haruka gulps and begins to take off her Saotome Gakuen uniform to change into the dress.

* * *

><p>"I can sense her." The silver haired man murmured as he could see an academy in the distance of where he was standing. The Princess's light was blinding as the sun. He could feel that she was now on the move, because from the looks of it she was moving towards where he was. The silver haired man couldn't help, but let out a low chuckle.<p>

'This…should be interesting.'

* * *

><p>"Nanami?" Ittoki said out loud for the other 5 guys to hear. They could see that Haruka was running towards the woods, and she didn't seem to notice them.<p>

"I wonder what's wrong with Haru-chan?" Shinomiya said as Haruka disappears though the trees.

They also seem to notice that she had a distress expression on her face. What else was strange was that Haruka was wearing a white kimono looking dress, instead of her Saotome Gakuen uniform.

"She seems distress about something…" Ichinose said.

"Maybe she's having a tryst with someone we don't know about?" Jinguji asked with a joking tone. However it seemed that he's joke causes the other 5 males to suddenly become silent and a gloomy atmosphere to surrounds them. Realizing what he said, Jinguji also became silent. One minute pass and Hijirikawa was the one to break the silence. "What should we do?" Hijirikawa asked.

"Should we follow her..?" Shou said and everyone couldn't help, but agree to it. However unknown to them was that this event was something they weren't going to forget.

* * *

><p>Suddenly an arrow made of light headed towards the silver haired man. The silver haired man smirks and dodges the arrow by side stepping to the right, allowing the arrow of light to hit the ground instead. He then watches as the arrow made of light suddenly disappears in small pieces right before his eyes. "I have to say princess that was a good shot." He said and he could hear something in the trees behind him.<p>

"What's your reason for coming to this world?" Haruka asked him. In her right hand was a bow. The limbs of the bow were ivory colored angel wings, the grip from the looks of it made out of mother of pearl, and the string was a white gold color.

The silver haired man chuckled, "Why to look for you of course, eighth Princess of Hearts." He replied and summons a key like weapon in his right hand. Haruka eyes widened at the weapon in his hand, it wasn't the design of the weapon but the structure of the weapon. 'A Keyblade?' Haruka thought, her lips tightly press together in disbelief.

Before she could even ponder more on why the man's weapon was a Keyblade, several dark orbs were heading towards her. Haruka realizing the dark orbs were coming towards her, dodge them by jumping into another nearby tree. When the dark orbs hit the spot where she was just standing, the orbs created a black cage. "Don't resist princess." The silver haired man said and once again summons several dark orbs, before shooting them towards her.

"Reflera!" Haruka shouts and a barrier of light surrounds her. When the dark orbs hit the barrier they scatter to different directions. The barrier then disappears and she jumps down to the ground. "Show yourself!" Haruka said and pull back on the string and instead of an arrow made of light, it was an arrow made out of fire.

"Are you sure princess?" The silver haired man said not looking at Haruka. She could tell that the silver haired man looked familiar, but she couldn't fully tell.

"Yes." She replied quickly bow ready in hand to shoot at him.

"As you wish." The silver haired man said and turns to her. Haruka's eyes widened at the face of the silver haired man.

"T-Terra..?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Nanami went." Shou said as they walk around the trees trying to find Haruka.<p>

"It's like she just disappeared…" Ichinose said. Before any of the other boys could say anything, they could see something shot in the night sky. It was an arrow that looked like it was made out of light, and when it reached a few meters up in the sky the arrow explodes.

"What was that just now?" Ittoki said surprise.

"I don't know, but it seems like something bad happened." Hijirikawa said and everyone eyes widened.

"Haruka!" They yelled in unison and ran towards where the arrow was fired.

* * *

><p>"Was that the eighth Princess of Hearts?" A brunet with blue eyes said as the arrow of light explodes.<p>

"It has to be since Yen Sid did say that the eighth princess did know how to fight and cast spells." A male with short light silver colored hair, and pale blue-green colored eyes said to the brunet.

"Then Xehanort is here, we better hurry and reach her." The brunet said and both he and the silver haired boy run towards where the arrow of light was fired.

* * *

><p>"Thundaga!" Haruka shouted and cast Thundaga on the silver haired Terra. Several bolts of lightning rain down on Terra, causing him to hiss in pain. "I have to say that I didn't expect a Princess of Hearts to fight back with such power." He said and dodges a Fire spell.<p>

Haruka slightly narrow her eyes at him before she casts a Blizzara. When she casted the Blizzara spell both she and Terra could hear people running towards them. 'It can't be!' Haruka thought and true enough she could see six figures running towards her.

'Maybe I can use this advantage.' The silver haired Terra thought and looks at Haruka.

"Princess, if you don't come with me peacefully. I will not only let the Heartless attack this world, but I will also kill your friends." He said and Haruka eyes immediately widened at the threat.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't…" Haruka replied, her voice lace in dread. Even though the darkness couldn't invade the world because Haruka was here, but the Heartless was a different story. Not only that the threat of killing her most important friends was the one that struck a nerve. Terra couldn't help, but smirk at her. "Well, what would it be princess? Come with me peacefully, or this world and your friends will be gone." He said.

* * *

><p>"I can see her!" Jinguji shouts and sure enough, there was Haruka standing there with an unknown man. The man had silver colored hair and amber colored eyes. He was also wearing a black coat that went down to he's ankles, two silver drawstring that had one large silver bead hanging from each of them with a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads hanging from the collarbone area, and the black coat also had a hood on it. When they stop to see Haruka, they could see that she was holding a weird looking yet elegant bow in her right hand. However what made their eyes widened was that she was trembling with terror.<p>

Haruka head droops and the bow in her right hand disappears with light surrounding it. "Nanami-san..?" Ichinose said and Haruka looks at the silver haired man.

"Alright, I'll go with you…" She said and the guys look at her.

"Nanami what's going on..?" Ittoki said and Haruka turns to them, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I've got to go…" She said and Terra summons a Corridor of Darkness.

"Sayonara…" Haruka said and she couldn't repress the tears that began to escape her yellow eyes as she turns her back on them and enters the portal of darkness. Terra glances at them, pulls on the hood over his head, and also enters the portal of darkness with Haruka. Not wanting to lose Haruka in this sudden event 2 of the guys, Shou and Hijirikawa, run towards the weird portal hoping to stop Haruka. However when they were about to enter the portal, the two suddenly felt something enter their bodies. It was something similar to both psychical and psychological pain, yet at the same time it also felt disturbing. The two males step out of the portal to suddenly fall on their butts. The 4 other males surprise and confuse, run towards Shou and Hijirikawa to see if they were alright. At the same time however they didn't notice a black cat entering the portal of darkness.

"You alright Shou-chan?" Natsuki asked as he and Ittoki help Shou stand up. Shou replied with a groan, but nods his head ever the less.

"You okay?" Jinguji asked as he and Ichinose help Hijirikawa stand up. Still feeling the effects of darkness in his mind, he also replied with a groan. All of them were confuse at what happen right in front of them, and questions wanting answers to them. Like who was that man that just toke Haruka away, and why did she go with him? Before anyone could say anything, they could hear two sets of footsteps running towards them. They turn their heads to the right and two teenage males appear. When the two teenage males step into the moon light, they could see their appearances.

The teenager to the left had short spiky caramel brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin tone. The brunet was wearing weird clothes that they ever seen before. The teenager to the right of the brunet had short light silver hair colored, and pale blue-green colored eyes. He too was wearing weird clothing, but they looked a bit normal then the brunet's. "Shoot, we're too late!" The brunet said and the light silver haired teenage had a scowl on his face.

Confuse as to who the 2 males teenagers were, and they also seemed to know what just happened. Natsuki was the one to open his mouth, "Who are you two?" he asked and the two teenage males look at them with wide eyes.

"Uh oh…"

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Don't forget to review, and if anyone is wondering as to why Riku has short hair. Watch the Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Tokyo Game Show 2011 new trailer on Youtube.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Celestial Reyvateil: Welcome to chapter 2, and I'm going to change Haruka's grandma to fit this fanfic. Also I know that I accidently put a 's' on the word 'heart', so I'm sorry ^_^'

Disclaimer: Celestial Revyateil doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Uta no Prince-sama , Disney, Square Enix, nor any other stuff on here, only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Uh oh…" The brunet muttered loud enough for the silver haired teenager to hear.

The brunet teenager and the silver haired teenager weren't expected anyone, much less six guys. Now what were the two going to do? Tell the Princess of Heart grandma what happened to her granddaughter? The two teenagers didn't know what to do, and from the looks of it. The six guys may have saw what happened to her, and probably want answers to what happened to her. "What do we do Riku?" The brunet asked quietly to the silver haired teenager.

"…" Riku didn't respond to the brunet question. Instead, he glances at the six males. A blue haired and blue eyed teenager was getting help to stand up by two teenagers. The one on the left of the blue haired male had sapphire hair and dark azure eyes while the teenager to the right of him had honey blond hair and true blue eyes. A teenager with bright cerulean eyes and blond hair that had a pink tint to it his hair when the lighting from the moon was positioned right, he was also getting help to stand by two teenagers. The teenager to the right of the blond haired male had red hair and pigment red eyes. The other teenager to the left of the blond was also a blond, but his was more of a yellow blond color and he had lime colored eyes and he was wearing glasses. They all looked confuse and worried.

"Maybe we should try to explain to them Sora, what just happened before we got here." Riku whispered and turn to the six males. Riku then walks forward more, allowing the moon to shine more of its light on him. Riku could see that they all tense when he suddenly step forward. "Who are you two?" The blond with lime colored eyes asked again.

"My name's Riku," Riku said and as if on cue Sora also walks forward. "And this is my best friend Sora." He said and Sora nods. 'Better tell them before something bad happens.' Riku thought and sigh. "The reason why we are here is because of the 8th Princess of Heart, Nanami Haruka." Riku said and he could see that their eyes widened a little bit with confuse and something else that Riku couldn't identify.

The male first to open his mouth was the red haired teenager. "Then do you two know who it was that Nanami was talking to?" The red head asked.

"Yes we do know the man, however I think it would be better if you guys hear this from her grandma." Riku said and they raise their eyebrows.

Suddenly a white swirling portal almost similar to a corridor of darkness appears behind Sora and Riku. Sora seemed a little surprise to see the weird portal appear behind him and Riku, Riku on the other hand was relaxed. The six guys seemed surprise at the portal that suddenly appearing out of nowhere. The white portal also had different shades of pink swirling in the center of the portal.

"Don't worried this portal is harmless." Riku insured them and steps into the portal.

* * *

><p>The coldness of the wind causes Haruka to shiver as she and Terra walk towards a black gothic looking castle. As they walk towards the castle, Haruka could see that there were Keyblades stuck into the barren ground, as if they were grave stones. Haruka heard stories of the Keyblade War from her grandma, how the light and darkness battle each other because of a weapon called the X-blade. It was because of that war that it caused the worlds to be separated.<p>

Haruka notice that the Terra before her was different. Not only his hair (Terra's hair was longer now that she thinks about it) and eyes were different colors, but also his aura. It wasn't light with a hint of darkness, but instead it was darkness with hint of light to it. He also didn't seem to age in fact he looked the same as Haruka remembered him to look like when she was a child. Suddenly Terra came to a halt and turns to Haruka causing her to stop walking. "We're here." He said.

When Haruka looks up she couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine. The gothic castle looked like it was made out of obsidian, and she could somewhat see silver vines around the entrance of the castle. In front of the two was a silver gate adorned with black roses that had big thorns on the rose's vines. Haruka could also see that the vines were moving, and sure enough the vines withdraw from the gate onto the nearby walls. The silver gate then opens and the two begin to walk towards the entrance of the castle. The entrance were massive wenge wood double set doors and she could see there were symbols on it, the only two symbols she recognize was the Mark of Mastery symbol and the Heartless emblem.

Haruka watches as Terra opens the double set doors with a Keyblade. Terra's Keyblade had a demonic design to it, and from what she last remembered from when she was a child. Terra's Keyblade wasn't demonic looking, instead his original Keyblade was dark brown with brass edges and the guard of the Keyblade was pale blue. Then again it has been a really long time since she last saw him. Haruka then follows Terra inside, and once the two were inside the double set doors slowly close.

* * *

><p>The sound of ocean waves crashing against the beach shore greeted Riku as he steps out of the white portal. Both the scent of the ocean and flowers was a comforting smell to Riku. By the beach was a house that the architecture was a mixture of European and Japanese. Riku turns around and looks at the portal. From the looks of it, Sora was trying to get the 6 guys to enter the portal. Not that Riku blamed them since Haruka either got kidnap or she went with Master Xehanort willingly, and now two weird looking teenagers suddenly appear looking for her.<p>

'Talk about a night…' Riku thought and someone steps out of the portal. It was the blue haired and blue eyed teenager. Riku could see that he was surprise and Riku watches as he sticks his head into the portal to say something.

"He's right, it's harmless." The blue haired teenager said and seconds later the remaining five guys step out of the portal. The last one to step out was Sora and they watch as the portal close and disappear behind them.

"Where are we?" The blond with cerulean eyes asked as they look at their surroundings.

"Why my house, young one." An old voice replied and they turn their heads towards the house and see an old woman coming out, with a girl who looked about 16 years old following the old woman. The old woman had shoulder length pale pink hair, pale aqua eyes, and normal white skin. The girl had dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, and pale skin. The girl was also wearing weird clothes they never seen before.

"Kairi!" Sora said and runs up to the dark red headed.

"What's wrong Sora, did something happen? And where's Haruka?" Kairi asked as Sora stops in front of her.

"Yeah…something happened, Xehanort got to Haruka first before we got to her." Sora replied and the old woman looks at him, with a stern expression on her face.

"Tell me the details when we get inside Sora." The old woman said with a serious tone in her voice, Sora nods before he and Kairi head towards the door.

"Now then you six…" The old woman said turn towards them and they could feel their bodies tense at her gaze.

"Come inside and I'll tell you what you need to know." The old woman said and motions them to follow her.

* * *

><p>"This will be your room for as long as I'm here, princess." Terra said and opens a white door. The door opens to reveal a completely white room. The only items in the room that weren't white were the bed, a desk, a chair by the desk, and books on a white bookshelf that was adorned with golden butterflies.<p>

"You are free to roam the castle princess, however…" Terra said and suddenly pins Haruka to a wall with his arms above her head. "If you ever try and escape this place, I will lock you up in this room. Are we clear on that?" He asked and Haruka nods her head, her cheeks burning and she was mortified as to the position they were in.

Terra lets out a low chuckle and releases her. Haruka with her cheeks flush runs into the white room and slams the door. She then leans against the door and slumps down to the floor before wrapping her arms around her knees. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Haruka thought.

* * *

><p>They were all silent when they enter the house, not knowing what to ask the old woman. "So tell me your names young ones." The old woman asked as they walk into a room that looks like a living room area. The room walls were a navy blue and the floor was bamboo. In the center of the room was a large round table that had a light pink tablecloth on it. The boys could see that Sora, Riku, and Kairi were already seated in chairs that were around the table.<p>

By two glass doors was a black grand piano. They seem to glance at the piano briefly because turning their heads towards the old woman. The first one to speak up was the red head. "Ittoki Otoya." He said slightly nervous.

"Hijirikawa Masato." The blue haired teenager said his tone skeptical.

"Shinomiya Natsuki." The blond with lime colored eyes said.

"Kurusu Shou." The blond with bright cerulean eyes said and crooked a smile.

"Jinguji Ren." The honey blond older teenager said.

"Ichinose Tokiya." The sapphire haired teenager said quietly.

Sora then lightly taps Riku's shoulder, causing Riku to turn his head towards Sora. "Hey Riku, you said that last names come first then first names last right?" Sora asked Riku, and he nods.

"Yeah that's right. Why you forgot?" Riku asked and Sora huffed as if to say 'No'. Kairi silently giggles at her two childhood friends.

"Ah, you must be the six that Haruka talks about in her letters." The old woman said as she sits down in one of the chairs. Ittoki, Hijirikawa, Shinomiya, Shou, Jinguji, and Ichinose also sit down.

"Kairi dear, can you get that photo I showed you with Haruka, her parents, Serah, and me in it?" The old woman said and Kairi nods.

"Of course Master Taika." Kairi said and stands up. The six males couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at what Kairi just said.

'Master Taika?' The males thought in unison, except Sora and Riku.

"Now then, you 8 boys must be thirsty and a bit hungry. So let me just do this!" Taika said and suddenly out of nowhere plates filled with pastries, snacks, and sandwiches appear in mid air almost causing the males except Sora and Riku to jump out of their chairs in surprise. There were also cups appearing out of thin air as well.

"What the hell..!" The six males said surprise, as the plates and cups gently float down to the table. Sora and Riku looked like this was a normal occurrence, since the two weren't surprise at all.

"Oh I forgot that only you six don't anything about magic. I'm getting old alright because this brain of mine's forgetting stuff…I just hope in the future that I won't go senile." Taika sighed and murmured the last part very quietly.

"Here is the photo Master Taika." Kairi said as she walks towards Taika. Kairi then hands Taika a white gold picture frame that was etched with tiny flower petals on it. Taika smiles sadly before handing the picture frame to the nearest person, Ichinose. Ichinose gently grabs the picture frame from Taika, and the all the males in the room got out of their chairs and crowd around him.

In the picture was a five years old Haruka, by her were three women and one man. One of the women was Taika, looking a bit younger then she was now. The other two women also had pale pink hair, but the only differences was that one had her hair tied into a side ponytail while the other just tied her hair to the left of her head. The man in the photo had long dark purple hair and yellow eyes.

"The one with the side ponytail is Haruka's mother, while the one that just tied her hair to the left side of her head is Serah. And the man with dark purple hair in the photo is her father." Taika said and takes a bite from one of the pastries plates, a cream puff to be more precise.

Taika then turns her head to Kairi and swallows the chewed cream puff that was in her mouth. "Kairi dear why don't you show them the spell I just taught you a few days ago? You know the chant and had enough practice, so it should work." Taika said. Ittoki, Hijirikawa, Shinomyia, Shou, Jinguji, and Ichinose couldn't help but think that there was more to come in just a few moments…

"I'll give it a go Master Taika." Kairi said and taps on Ichinose's shoulder blade. She then motions him to give her the picture frame. Ichinose hesitantly gives her the picture frame, which Kairi smiles at him in response before looking at the picture frame. They watched as Kairi inhale and exhale air, she then touches the picture frame with her left hand while her right hand was holding it. Then she opens her mouth, "Oh fragmented memory hidden from those who do not know. Reveal yourself to those who wish to know about thy owners past!" Kairi chanted and the picture frame begins to shimmer and violently shakes in her hands.

Everyone except Taika eyes widened and the picture frame is suddenly growing bigger. Kairi lets go of the picture frame and everyone watch as the picture fame floats above the table. Then they watch as the picture frame grows a bit bigger, until it was the size of a LED screen. The glass of the picture frame glows white with rainbow colors swirling in the center of it, before the glow suddenly dissolves and different colors enters the glass. The colors then begin to slowly become clearer and now a prefect picture emerges on the glass.

Everyone could see an entrance to a castle. At the entrance of the castle were Haruka's parent, Serah, and Taika. When Haruka's father moves away from his mother-in-law, he also reveals Haruka's small form. Ittoki, Hijirikawa, Shinomiya, Shou, Jinguji, and Ichinose eyes widened a bit when they see Haruka's eyes. Instead of yellow eyes and pale green pupils, child Haruka had pale green eyes and normal black pupils.

"Why are Nanami's eyes a pale green?" Ittoki asked and he could hear Taika sigh.

"After this, I'll tell you." Taika said eyes glued to the screen. Child Haruka was crying and Taika was trying to calm her down.

"_W-Why do you have to leave me, mother father? And why does auntie Serah too?_" Child Haruka said bawling and both her parents smile sadly at their daughter. Her mother knees down to child Haruka's height and pats Haruka's head. "_Don't cry Haruka,_" Her mother said gently, frowning slightly.

"_B-B-But I don't want to forget you three…_" Child Haruka sobbed. Her mother let out a sigh; she then digs into her cream color jacket pocket to get something. Child Haruka stopped crying when her mother held something in front of her face. It was a midnight blue colored g-clef pendent hanging from a silver foxtail chain necklace.

"_What's that..?_" Child Haruka asked her mother.

"_This will be a reminder, so that you won't ever forget us._" Her mother replied and puts the necklace on child Haruka's neck.

"_Now Haruka I want you to listen to these words I'm going to tell to you, okay?_" Her mother asked and child Haruka nodded her head. Haruka's mother right hand was suddenly surrounded with a bright light, and a Keyblade appears in right hand. Sora, Riku, and Kairi eyes widened in surprise at the Keyblade, Haruka's mother had.

The handle of the key like weapon was gold and the guard was angel wings with a pink tint to them. The shaft of the Keyblade started at the bottom was a white then gradually turns purple when it reached up to the teeth. The teeth of the Keyblade was a dark gray angel wing. The keychain to the Keyblade were two Valkyrie wings, the left wing was white while the right one was black, and in the center were three silver triangles interlocked. Haruka's mother then held it out and she then holds the shaft of her Keyblade. "_When you have a dream, follow it no matter what follow it until the very end. Do you understand what I'm saying Haruka?_" Haruka's mother asked and child Haruka wiped away her tears before nodding at her mother.

"_Good girl, now grab the handle of my Keyblade._" Haruka mother said and child Haruka hesitantly touches the handle before grabbing it.

"_Haru-chan it's time we go._" The Taika in the picture said in regret and child Haruka lets go of the handle of the Keyblade. Taika then summons a portal similar to the one that she used to transport them here to her house. Haruka then turns her head towards her parents and Serah before waving at them.

"_Don't worry Haruka we'll be okay, so just enjoy your childhood without us!_" Serah yelled while at the same time resisting the urge to cry.

"_My daughter I hope that you will be okay in the world Taika is going to take you._" The dark purple haired man said and smiles sadly at his daughter.

"_Be happy Haruka._" Her mother said and also smiles sadly at her. The trio then watched as child Haruka and Taika enter the portal, and watched as it disappears.

Everyone except Taika watched still shocked as the glow in the glass of the picture frame disappears and the frame was now shrinking to its original size. The picture frame then floats down to the table and lands with a light thump.

"Master Taika…" Riku was the first one to speak as Taika reach to grab the picture frame.

"Yes Riku?" Taika replied and grabs the picture frame.

"Did her mother do the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with Haruka?" Riku asked and Taika nods.

"Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony?" Shinomiya asked the shock in his and the other five systems were beginning to go away.

"It is a trial in which a Keyblade wielder of a master level chooses their successor." Taika said.

"So her mother did the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony like what Terra did with Riku?" Sora asked and Taika nods.

"Terra? You mean that guy with silver hair that took Nanami!" Shou said and the other five males watch as Taika and Riku nods their heads.

"Yes that was indeed Terra, his body, but not himself controlling his body." Taika said and the six males look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Jinguji asked.

"What I mean is that Terra himself is not in control of his body, but Master Xehanort is possessing Terra's body." Taika said which confuse them a bit.

"Anyways you boys want me to explain why she was kidnap, correct?" Taika asked them and they nodded.

"Then sit down and I'll begin." Taika said and they obey her and went back to sit down on the chairs, a bit wary of the food still. Taika then followed suit and sits down on her chair.

"The reason why Master Xehanort kidnapped her was because she was a Princess of Heart." Taika said and the six males looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"A Princess of Heart?" Ittoki asked.

"A Princess of Heart or rather Princesses of Heart are maidens born without darkness in their heart, only light." Kairi said and looks down. "I too I'm a Princess of Heart." Kairi said and Sora gently grabs her left shoulder blade and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ittoki, Hijirikawa, Shinomiya, Shou, Jinguji, and Ichinose look at Kairi. Noticing the look the six males were giving Kairi, Taika speaks again. "The reason why Master Xehanort kidnapped Haruka instead of Kairi here is because he didn't know Kairi was here, since he was focusing on Haruka. That and the fact, that I place a barrier here long ago to keep dark entities from sensing this place." Taika said.

"One of our powers is to repel the darkness of one world. However there are times when the darkness is powerful enough to enter a world. If a Princess of Heart is taken away from that world, then the world is vulnerable to any dark entities not from that world." Kairi said.

"Wait this is downright-" Shou was about to finish his sentence when Taika beat him to it. "Crazy? Insane? Mad?" Taika asked and Shou nods.

"Don't worry, you guys will get use to it." Sora said and the six males look at him with a confuse expression on their faces.

"Anyways, there are 7 Princesses of Heart. However, there is an 8th Princess of Heart who is Haruka." Kairi said.

"Then why would this Master Xehoanort kidnap Haru-chan, other than the fact that she this Princess of Heart?" Shimoniya asked.

"To tell you guys the truth…We currently don't know." Sora said and sighed.

"All we know is that the 8th Princess of Heart plays an important role." Riku said.

The six males were silent for a full two minutes. Knowing that the six males were slowly letting the information they were told sink in, Taika speaks. "Now that you six know, what will you do?"

**Chapter 2 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Phew, Chapter 2 is finish! I kinda wanted to finish this chapter a few days ago, but oh-so-thanks to family drama and a slight cold it got delay a bit. The family drama is from the fact that my aunt married a guy who is a douchebag last year. My other uncle asked me why I don't go to my aunt's house anymore, and I replied with this "I don't want to get sent to an early grave."<p>

Haruka: I hope everything goes alright with you Celestial-chan.

Celestial Revyateil: -Smiles- Thanks Haruka-chan, because I'm going to be needing it…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Celestial Revyateil doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Uta no Prince-sama , Disney, Square Enix, nor any other stuff on here, only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"What do you mean?" Hijirikawa asked as he and the other five males let the information settle inside their minds.

"What I mean is this, will you six stay here in this world and wait for Haruka or," Taika glances at Riku and Sora. "Will you go with them to save Haruka?" Taika asked and gaze at the six boys.

"The six of you will have tomorrow to reply. So go back to Saotome Gakuen and think about it." Taika said and summons a portal. Not knowing what to do, their bodies moved on their own towards the portal. Once all six of them entered the portal, the portal closed and disappears. Taika then turn her attention to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Riku, Sora, tomorrow when they make their decision you should take Kairi to Merlin for training in magic." Taika said and the trio looks at her with a questionable stare.

"Why?" Sora asked and Taika smiles sadly at him.

"You will see when you guys exit out of this world." Taika replied and sighs before covering her eyes with the palm of her right hand.

"Haru-chan…I only isolated her because I** knew **this day would come." Taika couldn't help let out a sob. "The only people I would let Haru-chan socialize with were people older than her, from her mother's homeworld." Taika confessed before she removes her right hand palm from her pale aqua eyes. Sora, Riku, and Kairi could see tears falling down from her eyes.

"I never let Haru-chan out of this house. So when she turned 13 years-old, she asked me if she could go into the city for the first time. At first I thought it wasn't a good idea, but in the end I gave her permission. Thinking that once she was in the city, that she would realize that staying here is better." Taika said and the trio silently listens to her.

"So when she came back, she literally pleaded to me to let her go out more. Before I could response with a negative answer, I saw it in her eyes." Taika let out a chuckle that almost sounded like she was proud. "In Haru-chan unique colored eyes was a flame, her mother's flame. I knew that like her mother, Haru-chan would not take no as an answer. She would be determined to make me say yes, no matter what she would concentrate on getting me to say yes." Taika then smiles sadly.

"Wait Master Taika, why would you think that Haruka would stay here all her life?" Kairi asked and the two boys were also curious.

"Because when Haru-chan was seven years-old, we traveled her mother's homeworld…something happened to her." Taika said as she walks towards another picture frame, this one was a pale pink with tiny yellow petals etched on it. The photograph in the picture frame was Haruka ridding on a large yellow bird that almost resemble an ostrich in size. Taika then picks it up and gently touches it. "She got kidnap by some organization called, The Flames of Uriel." Taika then grimaced.

"They somehow founded out that Haruka was a Princess of Heart. I don't know how, but they found out about her being a Princess of Heart. They conducted some experiments on her in the hopes of crystallizing her to obtain her light. The experiments resulted in her having extremely sensitive empathy, however I later learned that she could only do the empathy with people she didn't know, and that the sensitivity goes away when she learns more about them." Taika said.

"So that's why you didn't want her to go into the city, because she would be overwhelmed by unknown people emotions being thrown at her in every direction." Riku said and Taika nods.

"That's correct, however I casted a charm on her pendent to only allow her to use her sensitive empathy on those who wish to befriend her. Before she started going to that academy." Taika replied and puts down the picture frame.

"I don't know if I should be thanking this Hayato, for showing her a…light in that lonely darkness…" Taika muttered.

* * *

><p>Haruka while looking over the white bookcase heard a quiet meow. She turns around and sees a window she didn't notice before. Her eyes widened when she notices a familiar black cat with emerald eyes that had a turquoise hue to them, tapping the glass with its right paw. Haruka immediately walks towards the window and opens it. "Is that you Kuppuru?" She asked and gently strokes the cat's head, getting a purr as a response.<p>

"How did in the worlds did you get here all by yourself?" Haruka asked and before Kuppuru could response, they heard a knock on the door. Haruka grabs Kuppuru and quickly puts him under the bed, just in time. The door opened to reveal a woman who had shoulder length hot pink hair that had veronica purple colored highlights. The woman also had Harvard crimson colored eyes. The pink haired woman was wearing a dark gray dress that had a cherry blossom pattern on it; she was also wearing crimson high heels.

"Hello you must be Haruka right? Or should I call you Haru-chan?" The pink haired woman asked.

"Um, who are you?" Haruka asked and pink haired woman eyes widened before she lightly hits her own head.

"Oops, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sakura." Sakura said and bows slightly to Haruka.

"How do you know my name?" Haruka asked.

"Master Xehanort has asked me to escort you to the bathing area to get you clean," Sakura replied and Haruka raised one of her eyebrows.

"And then I'm also suppose to escort you to the kitchen and dining area of this castle." Sakura finished and saunters out of the room, and looks at Haruka expecting the uniquely eyed colored girl to follow her.

"Um…okay..?" Haruka said a bit confuse, but never the less follows Sakura. When the two females closed the door behind them, Kuppuru pokes his head out from under the bed.

* * *

><p>"What should we do..?" Ittoki asked as they begin to settle in one of the empty music rooms of Saotome academy. The portal teleported the six boys from Haruka's grandma place, back to Saotome academy, in front of the academy gates to be more specific. They then headed to one of the empty music room, and here they were feeling different emotions running through their minds.<p>

"I mean shouldn't we just go with them, and rescue Haruka?" Ittoki asked the five other boys. There was silence among them, not knowing how to answer. However Ittoki looks at them with the fire of determination shinning in his red eyes. "I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm deftly going with them!" Ittoki said his voice laced in determination.

"I'm also going too." Hijirikawa also said walking towards Ittoki and stands besides the red head. There was silence among the other four males, not knowing what to do. Deep down inside however, they all were thinking of one thing, Haruka. Shou looks at Junguji, Ichinose, and Shinomiya.

"I think we all know the answer." Shou said before he too walks to Ittoki.

Jinguji lets out a silent chuckle, "It looks we are all thinking of the same thing it seems." The honey blond male said and begins to also walk over to Ittoki.

The remaining two males, Shinomiya and Ichinose, stare at each other before they turned their heads towards the other four males. They all saw Haruka as **their** light, in a melancholy of darkness. She shinned a light when they gave up hope. They were even surprise that she chose all of them, instead of picking the obvious choice, Ichinose. So there was no way in hell they were just going to sit around and wait for Haruka to come back; they were going to make sure she came back unharmed!

"She is," Shinomiya said and glances at Ichinose, "our light after all." Ichinose finished and the two remaining males walk towards Ittoki.

"We all agree then that we should go with those two and rescue Haruka?" Hijirikawa said and they all nod.

Suddenly all six boys jumped in surprise when they heard the door behind them slam open. They turned around to see an infuriated Tomochika looking at them. "What do you mean by 'Rescue Haruka'? You six are saying that Haruka was kidnap!" Tomoshika shrieked and they all flinched.

'Oh no…' They all thought in unison, before they gulped.

* * *

><p>Haruka came to a halt when she hears a beautiful yet eerie sound in the air. Sakura seemed to notice that Haruka stopped walking and also stops walking. It sounded like someone was playing a cello, since the sound was deep unlike a violin's or viola's high yet light resonance. "Who's playing that?" Haruka asked.<p>

"It must be him again…" Sakura murmured and Haruka looks at her.

"Him?" Haruka asked in confusion and Sakura shrugs.

"Don't worry about it, Haru-chan. The person that is playing that sound hides from the other residents of this castle, so you probability won't see him any time soon." Sakura replied and motions Haruka to follow her again.

"Besides we're almost to the bathing area."

* * *

><p>"So our next destination is Radiant Garden, right?" Kairi asked as she takes a bite of a deviled egg. Sora nods and bites into a tuna salad sandwich. Sora then chews and swallows the tuna salad sandwich.<p>

"That's right, since the Gummi Ship took quite a beating when we're trying to arrive here to this world." Sora confirms and takes another bite out of the tuna salad sandwich.

The trio was sitting at the table, eating the food that Taika conjured a few minutes ago. Taika herself was not sitting with them. Instead she told them that she needed a bit of alone time, since she told them about why Haruka was isolated for most of her childhood.

"Do you miss your real homeworld Kairi?" Riku asked and Kairi raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"What you mean Riku?" She asked back.

"I mean do you miss it since you were originally born there." Riku asks and takes a bite of a roast beef sandwich.

Kairi thought about it for a second and smiles. "I somewhat miss it, but I also have family and friends at Destiny Islands. For me, it doesn't matter if Radiant Garden is my homeworld. As long as my heart or I have a connection to that world, it doesn't really matter." Kairi said and glances at the ocean.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Tomochika begins and rubs her forehead in irritation. "Haruka was kidnapped by this so called 'Master Xehanort', and you guys are planning to go after him to get Haruka back, right?" Tomochika said and all six boys nodded.<p>

"That is correct." Hijirikawa said.

Tomochika sighed and glances at each guy. "No wonder Haruka looked tired a few hours ago." Tomochika said and all six guys' eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean by 'looked tired', Shibuya-san?" Jinguji asked.

"Haruka looked exhausted and a bit ill to be honest. I thought it was stress because the graduation audition is coming up, but it seemed to be something else." Tomochika sighed.

Now all six boys' eyes widened at what Tomochika said. Could it be that Haruka sensed Xehanort and decided to confront him? Did she also confront him to protect them and this world? They wanted to bow their heads in disgrace and regret. Noticing that they look a bit gloomy, Tomochika looks at them. "You guys better get some sleep then, if what you're telling me is true." Tomochika said to them before she saunters away from them and exits the room.

* * *

><p>"I hope that the meal and bath were excellent, Haru-chan." Sakura said as she and Haruka were walking back to the room Haruka was staying in while in the castle. Haruka was now wearing a midnight black colored satin silk nightgown. Sakura on the other hand was wearing crimson flannel pajamas. Haruka couldn't help but blush a bit since the nightgown each down to her thighs.<p>

"It was excellent Sakura-san." Haruka replied and Sakura glances at her.

"No need to be so formal Haru-chan, you can just call me Sakura-chan or Sakura." Sakura said and smiles kindly at the carmine pink haired girl.

"Um…okay Sakura-chan." Haruka said as she and Sakura stop in front of the white door.

"Hope you sleep peacefully tonight Haru-chan." Sakura said as Haruka opens the white door and nods at Sakura. Haruka then closes the door, and once it closed Sakura's expression turns dismal. Sakura walks away from the door and notices Xehanort walking towards her.

"So, did she looked and acted like she did from when you last saw her?" Xehanort questions her. Sakura narrow her eyes at Xehanort. "Yes…her hair color, her eyes, and even her voice!" Sakura exclaimed and stomps over to Xehanort and glares at him, her Harvard crimson eyes trying to pierce the outer shell of his soul.

"The last time I met her was when she was dying in the arms of that prince! Who also wielded a Keyblade!" Sakura hissed her voice lace in fury.

"That's why you had yourself crystallized, because you didn't want to go on with the knowledge that she was dead. Since she was the first person in your life to be your friend and not shun you because you are a half breed." Xehanort sneered and Sakura flinched.

Sakura grits her teeth together in frustration and clenches her right hand, before she inhales and exhales air to calm down. Sakura then turns away from him and walks away from Xehanort, still pissed off as hell.

* * *

><p>Haruka couldn't help but sigh as she was lays down onto the bed. The bed was a canopy bed that was king sized. White satin lace was hanging from above the bed and surrounds the bed like a veil. The bed covers were a midnight blue, and the pillows were a glossy gray. Haruka hears a meow and looks at the corner of the bed, to see it was Kuppuru. Kuppuru was looking at her with his emerald turquoise hue eyes.<p>

Haruka smiles at Kuppuru and sits up. She then gently grabs him and puts him on her lap. "What do you think I should do Kuppuru?" She asked her black cat companion. Kuppuru looks up at her and meows.

"I mean I'm stuck here in this unknown castle." She said and pets Kuppuru. Kuppuru purrs as Haruka strokes him and also rubs his chin. Kuppuru meows as if to encourage or cheer her up.

A few minutes later of petting Kuppuru, an idea hits her making her eyes widened. As if reading her mind, Kuppuru gets off of her lap. Haruka then rushes stand up and head towards the desk. The desk was made out of ebony wood and on the desk were a pink fountain pen, a red quill, some pencils, a container filled with whiteout, and an inkwell. She then opens one of the drawers. Inside of the drawer was lots of blank white paper to the left and empty music sheets to the right. She grabs one of music sheets, and sits down on the dark brown chair. She then grabs the pink fountain pen and begins to write on it.

A few hours later and Haruka couldn't help but let out a sigh. She puts the pen down and looks at the music sheet in front of her. Haruka gets out of the chair and grabs the music sheet with her left hand. Then she walks towards the window and opens it. 'I hope this reaches them.' She thought and stretches her left arm and releases the music sheet. She watches as the music sheet dance in the blowing wind.

The moon was shinning up in the dark blue sky, illuminating the barren land below her. Feeling the cold wind blowing at her, Haruka shivered and closes the window before she goes under the bed sheets and closes her eyes with Kuppuru cuddling against her. Unknown to her however, when she closed the window an unknown figure don in white, red, and black armor catches the music sheet before looking at it.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shinned brightly as Ittoki, Hijirikawa, Jinguji, Shou, Shinomiya, and Ichinose were waiting. Instead of wearing their school uniform like yesterday, they were wearing different clothes. The first male, Ittoki, was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans that went down to his knees. The second male, Hijirikawa, was wearing a long sleeved aquamarine blue shirt and white pants. The third male, Jinguji, was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. The fourth male, Shou, was wearing a cream color shirt that had pale pink trim on it, on top of his head was a white fedora that had a red ribbon on it and on the ribbon was the Saotome Gakuen symbol on it, and he was also wearing wine colored shorts. The fifth male, Shinomiya, was wearing a yellow-green shirt with a mint colored vest over the shirt, he was also wearing forest green pants. The last male, Ichinose, was wearing white shirt and black pants. All six of them were in the forest, the same area where Xehanort took Haruka.<p>

They all felt nervous, yet at the same time they were determined. They waited for a while before the same portal from last night appears in front of them and Riku steps out of it. The light silver haired boy looks at them, "Have you six decided on an answer?" Riku asked and they all nodded.

"Yes we have," Ichinose says and steps forward, "we decide to go with you guys to rescue Haruka." He said and the other five boys nod.

"Alright then, Master Taika would like to see you guys before we head out." Riku said and the six boys nod.

However before any of the boys could walk into the portal, they heard a female voice, "Wait!" they heard and turn around to see Tomochika running towards them. "Tomo-chan?" Ittoki said as Tomochika stops running when she was in front of them.

Tomochika glances at Riku and the portal behind him. "I guess you guys weren't making things up…" She said and looks at them.

"You thought we were making things up?" Shou huffed.

"I just couldn't believe it when you guys told me." Tomochika admitted. 'Besides when you guys told me what happened, I thought that they were under the influence of something to be honest…' She mused and gaze at each boy in the eyes before her gaze falls onto the light silver haired boy. She briefly gazes at him for a few moments, then turn her gaze at the boys.

"Just promise me this," Tomochika said to them and a darkly fierce aura surrounds the carmine red headed girl. "You guys bring Haruka back, and if you guys dare to **hurt** her heart. I will beat you guys to a bloody pulp if that were to happen, you got that?" She said and they gulped, Riku couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for them since he too have been on the receiving end of a female's wrath.

"Yes ma'am!" All six of them said in unison.

"Better get going then." Tomochika said and watches as they hastily walk into the portal.

* * *

><p>Inside Taika's house, Taika herself was in some kind study holding a white marble case. The lid of the white marble case was a see through glass. In the case were six necklaces and six teardrop shaped pendants hanging from the necklaces arranged on the velvet interior of the case. Taika hears knocking, and turns her hear towards a wooden door that was painted a mint cream color. "The door is unlocked." Taika said and watched as the black metal knob turns, and the door opens to reveal Kairi.<p>

"Master Taika, Riku has brought them." Kairi said and Taika smiles.

"Good, tell Riku to bring them here." Taika said and Kairi nods before she left the study and closed the door behind her.

30 seconds later, the door opens to reveal Ichinose, Shou, Shinomiya, Ittoki, Jinguji, and Hijirikawa. Riku was by the door, and he slightly bows in respect before he closed the door leaving the six boys to talk to Taika. Taika smiles at them and walks over to them. "I see that you six have made a decision." She said and they all nodded in reply.

"Then you six will need these," Taika said and opens the marble case. "What are those?" Shinomiya asked as he and the other five boys look at the necklaces.

"They are necklaces that hold magic power within their pendants that will help you out on your journey." She replied and gestures them to take a necklace. The first one to take one of the necklaces was Jinguji. The necklace that he grabbed was a necklace that had an orange sunstone pendant hanging from it. The necklace itself was gold with silver intertwining with the gold. Jinguji puts on the necklace and hides it under his black shirt, were it hanged on his chest. Seeing that nothing bad was happening to Jinguji, the rest took it as a sign that the necklaces were safe to wear.

The second male to take one of the necklaces was Hijirikawa. The necklace Hijirikawa grabbed was a necklace that had a blue spinel gemstone pendent. The necklace was metallic blue, azure, and sky blue all intertwining together. Like Jinguji he too puts it on and hides it under his aquamarine blue long sleeved shirt.

The third male to take a necklace was Ittoki. The necklace he picked was a necklace that had a red ruby pendent. The necklace was crimson, orange, and ember on it that remained him of fire. Again, like the other two males he wears it then hides it under his shirt.

The fourth male to take a necklace was Ichinose. The necklace he picked was a necklace that was midnight blue, indigo, and royal azure that had a sapphire pendent on it. Ichinose gazes at the pendent, before he puts it on and hides it.

The fifth male to take one of the remaining two necklaces was Shinomiya. The necklace he chose was a necklace that had a pale yellow citrine gemstone as the pendent. The necklace chain was yellow, orange, and sunglow that remained Shinomiya of the sun. He too wears it except Shinomiya doesn't hide it.

The last one to take the remaining necklace was Shou. The last necklace chain colors were lemon yellow and cherry blossom pink, the pendent was a pale pink kunzite. Shou puts on the necklace and Taika nods before she set down the case. "You can all go, except Shou." She said and Shou raises an eyebrow. "I need to speak with him about something."

Shinomiya, Ittoki, Jinguji, Hijirikawa, and Ichinose stare at Shou. Shou waved at them, they took it as a sign that Shou would be okay speaking with Taika alone. They nod in acknowledgement and left the study. As they walk away from the two, Shinomiya glances at Shou for a few second before he walks out of the study and closes the door behind him.

When Shou and Taika hear the door shut with a click, Shou turn his attention towards Taika. "So what do you want to talk about, Taika-san?" He asked.

"How is that heart of yours doing?" Taika asked and Shou eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about, my heart's in good shape Taika-san." Shou said nervously.

Taika sighed, "Don't play me as a fool young one. I know that you have a heart condition ever since you were born into this world." The old woman said. Shou was about to opened to mouth to say something, but Taika spoke before he could say anything. "No, Haruka nor anyone you know told me about your heart condition." Taika stated.

"Then how in the world do you know about it?" Shou asked.

"You can say it is ability Keyblade Masters get when they grow in power." Taika replied. Shou was silent for a few second before he look at Taika.

"Are you trying to not make me go, because of this heart condition?" Shou said calmly.

Taika shook her head, "No that is not the case." She said and looks at Shou with a firm expression on her face. "I know that this journey will make you push the limits of your heart, which will cause you to faint a lot more then you will imagination; which is why I'm going to give you an item that will help you out." Taika said and Shou looks at her with wide eyes.

Taika grabs another box. This box unlike the white marble box was pink with a nightingale etched on the lid of the box, and silver hearts surround the nightingale. Taika opens it to reveal a platinum bracelet. The platinum bracelet had a green aventurine gemstone in the center of the bracelet. Around the green aventurine were pink coral stones in the shape of spheres. Taika grabs the platinum bracelet and hands it to Shou. Shou nervously grabs the bracelet and notices that the inner walls of the bracelet were engraved with strange black letters. Shou shrugged his shoulder at the strange black letters and puts the bracelet on his left wrist.

Immediately Shou could feel something enter his body and into his heart. The feeling wasn't agonizing, but rather calming, warm, and vigorous. The strange good feeling then disappears and Shou looks at Taika with raised eyebrows in confusion. "What was that?" Shou asked.

"That young one is the effect the bracelet has." Taika replied.

"You mean that this bracelet is doing this..?" Shou asked confuse.

"One of the main purposes of the bracelet you're wearing is that it extends the wearer's heart to make up be able to take up more stress than before." Shou eyes widened at what Taika was saying.

"You mean that…" Shou murmured and Taika nods.

"That is correct this also means that you will not faint as mush. However there is also a bit of a downside to it," Taika said with a grim expression, "if you stress your heart too much for the effects of the bracelet to fade away, then the bracelet will go into a cooling phase that will take a long time for your heart to recover and will also cause you to feel very fatigue later. Just remember what I've just told you, and you'll be fine as long as you are wearing the bracelet." Taika finished and Shou nods in acknowledgement.

Taika then points at the door, "You better go before your five friends start to worry."

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing by an orange space ship that looked a bit banged up. Shinomiya, Jinguji, Hijirikawa, Ittoki, and Ichinose just stared at it with bewilderment. "What is this?" Hijirikawa especially asked.<p>

"This?" Sora asked and Hijirikawa nods. "It's a Gummi Ship!" Sora said and the five boys look at Sora.

"A Gummi Ship..?" Ittoki asked. Seeing that the five males were still confused by the appearance of the Gummi Ship, Riku decide to explain to them what the Gummi Ship was (even though he himself didn't know much about the Gummi Ship, just the basics).

"The Gummi Ship is vehicle that will allow us to travel to different worlds." Riku stated and the confuse expression on their faces fainted a bit.

"It looks a bit…thrash up." Jinguji couldn't help but comment.

Before Riku or Sora could reply, Shou shows up and looks at the Gummi Ship.

"What in the hell is that?"

* * *

><p>Taika watched from the living room as the Gummi Ship rises from the ground and up into the ship before the ship soars into the sky and disappears from her sight. Taika couldn't help but smile a bit before it was replace with a frown. 'It looks like a have to active that music box again.' She thought and saunters out of the living room. Taika soon approaches a door that was painted black. Taika grabs the golden door knob and opens the door. The black door then reveals a room that had mirrors of different shapes hanging from the walls and ceiling of the room. There were also windows in the room, four of them to be more accurately. In the center of the room was a wooden cherry wood table stool, and on it was a glossy navy blue music box that had golden flower petals etched on the lid and gold blossoming flowers on the sides of the music box.<p>

"Never thought that I would have to active this thing again," Taika chuckled a bit, "the last I opened this thing up was that when I had Yen Sid take care of Haruka when we found out that Maleficent was hunting down the Princesses of Heart." Taika muttered to herself and walks toward the table stool.

When she reaches the table stool, Taika touches the surface of the music box with her right index finger. She touches both sides of the music box and grips the sides before opening the music box. Immediately a beautiful yet haunting sound plays and a blinding light bursts out of the music box.

* * *

><p>"What the..!" Everyone in the Gummi Ship watched as the world they left was being covered by a pale blue bubble. The world itself colors were getting a lighter shade to them almost making them white.<p>

"What's happening?" Ichinose asked alarmed.

"I-I don't know…" Kairi said.

'Was this what Master Taika was talking about?' Riku thought as they flew away from the world.

**Chapter 3 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: -Cheers- Yay! I'm glad that I've got this chapter finished! Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed. -Sighs- I'm dreading thanksgiving…Because family drama is going to strike BIG time, so I hope that it doesn't interfere with the next update.<p> 


End file.
